


The Bookshop

by dearsirius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Confident!Remus, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsirius/pseuds/dearsirius
Summary: The boy smiles at Sirius one last time, winking, before turning away. Sirius grins and makes his way out of the little bookshop, going through the maze once again, finding himself feeling fond of the long trip through the shelves.Once he’s back home, lying on the bed, Sirius opens the cover.‘Nice to meet you, Sirius. I’m Remus.‘… followed by Remus’s phone number.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

A little bell rings above the glass door as Sirius steps into the bookshop. He’s been here before, many times, but it’s still an impossible maze to him. Sirius doesn’t mind it, though; he quite likes this place. It’s nice and quiet.

Tall, wooden shelves line all the walls, books unevenly stacked throughout, like the person stocking them didn’t really care much, or was in a rush. More shelves are strewn throughout the middle, oddly spaced, with no labels indicating what kinds of books you can find there.

Sirius navigates the wild maze of shelves, trailing his hand along the spines of the books littering the shelves. He’s looking for something on Astronomy, and some old fantasy book James asked for, but which he’s definitely not gonna find.

He’s so focused on the books, it takes him a second to realize he’s bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry!” says Sirius, jumping back a bit.

The boy he’s just knocked into snaps the book he’s holding shut, and turns to face Sirius. “All good! Can I help you find anything?” The boy asks, smiling lightly.

This boy is no older than Sirius, sandy blond hair falling over one eye. He’s wearing the cutest forest green sweater, with light wash jeans. A nose ring draws Sirius’s eyes to his face.

A flush spreads over Sirius’s cheeks when he realizes he’s taken far too long to answer a simple question. “Sorry,” he responds. “Ah, where do the Astronomy books live?”

The other boy looks around for a second. “All over the place. My mum owns this place, and she can’t organize to save her life,” he jokes, fiddling with the lanyard around his neck.

“Say that to my face, kid!” A woman calls. Sirius looks over in the direction and smiles.

When Sirius turns back to face him, the other boy is shaking his head, still smirking. “That’s her. She’s really nice, just never grew out of the catty-middle-school-girl phase,” he says, loud enough for his mum to hear, probably.

“Rude!” His mum replies. The boy rolls his eyes, and beckons for Sirius to follow him.

“C’mon, I’ll help you find the books. Should be in aisle nine, but I can never know for sure…” he trails off, leading Sirius away.

When they find the (maybe) right aisle, the other boy bends down to the bottom shelf, reading along the spines. “Ah, here they are! Astronomy, chemistry, biology, all that jazz. Most of these are diagrams, though, and you don’t look like someone who really needs picture books…”

The boy rambles on, as Sirius stoops down as well to pick out a book. He finds one with a semi-intriguing cover and pulls it out, flipping through, looking at the detailed diagrams.

“I like the diagrams, helps me find the constellations in the sky. How much for this one?” Sirius asks, passing the book between his hands.

The other boy takes the book from Sirius, looking at the bar code on the back, feigning thinking. He pulls a sheet of stickers out of his messenger bag, discreetly sticks it over the bar code.

“Looks like this one’s free!” The boy says, showing the now-covered bar code to Sirius. The sticker over it has “free” written in pen.

“Oh come on, I can’t just take this for free,” Sirius laughs lightly. “It’s brand new!”

“Mhmmm…” the boy says, opening up the book and pulling out a pen. “You got a name, star boy?” He asks, pulling off the pen cap with his teeth.

“Uh— it’s Sirius. Like the star,” Sirius replies nervously, biting his cheek to hold back the grin that wants to come out.

“Of course! The brightest star,” the boy smiles, writing something down on the navy blue inside cover. He hands it back to Sirius, capping the pen and smiling. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Sirius’s eyes widen, and he smiles. “Yeah, I hope so.”

The boy smiles at Sirius one last time, winking, before turning away. Sirius grins and makes his way out of the little bookshop, going through the maze once again, finding himself feeling fond of the long trip through the shelves.

Once he’s back home, lying on the bed, Sirius opens the cover.

_Nice to meet you, Sirius. I’m Remus_.

… followed by Remus’s phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius shifts carefully to pull his phone out of his back pocket. He clicks the home button— it’s nearly one in the morning. Is that too late to text some cute guy he doesn’t really know?
> 
> No, it’s not, he decides. He opens the cover of the book and types the number in the corner into the messaging app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna italicize all the texting to make it a bit easier on the eyes, but my laptop has kicked the bucket and mobile ao3 isn't great, so it didn't work out. sorry about that!
> 
> anyway, massive thank you to the lovely elizabeth_dicewielder for beta reading this chapter!

Sirius doesn’t go home after the bookshop. He hangs out around downtown, peering through the glass doors of the little indie stores, sometimes walking through them, but ultimately doesn’t find anything worth buying. 

He can’t go home, not with his unusually good mood. It’ll be ruined the second he walks through the door, he knows. His parents will be angry at him for leaving, they’ll destroy his new book, take his money, maybe even hit him if they’re in a bad mood. 

He just can’t stomach the thought of going back to them right now.  
~  
Hours later, when the sun’s gone down and the stores are closing, Sirius finds himself climbing a tree. The book is tucked under his arm tightly, arms and legs working hard to get to the top of the massive oak tree. 

Sirius finds a nook big enough for him to rest in comfortably. He settles down, crossing his legs and setting the book in his lap. 

“Ah, fuck,” he mutters to himself when the old tree under him creaks loudly— nothing snaps, though, so he figures it’s safe enough. Well, as safe as an old-ass tree can get. 

Sirius shifts carefully to pull his phone out of his back pocket. He clicks the home button— it’s nearly one in the morning. Is that too late to text some cute guy he doesn’t really know?

No, it’s not, he decides. He opens the cover of the book and types the number in the corner into the messaging app. 

(Sirius): hey, is this remus? 

He holds his breath as he waits for a response. He’s probably asleep, he tells himself. Most people are at one in the morning. Sirius tries again after a minute. 

(Sirius): this is sirius. i was at your bookshop earlier today, you gave me the free astronomy book? 

Sirius smiles nervously, biting his lip, when Remus starts typing. 

(Unknown): Yep, that would be me.  
(Unknown): What are you doing up so late? 

Sirius hesitates. How do you tell someone you’re hiding in a tree because you’re scared of your parents?

(Sirius): sitting in a tree at the park, looking at stars. y’know, typical teenage boy shit

To pass the time between sending and receiving, Sirius taps the number on top of his screen to add Remus to his contacts— Bookshop Boy is good enough for now. If this goes anywhere by some miracle, he’ll put in Remus’s real name. 

When he clicks back, Remus is typing again. Sirius grins. 

(Bookshop Boy): … You’re sitting outside at one in the morning? 

Sirius’s thumbs hover over the keyboard for a minute. 

(Sirius): well, yeah. sleeping is overrated  
(Bookshop Boy): Agreed.  
(Bookshop Boy): Aren’t you cold, though? 

Now that he thinks about it, Sirius is kind of cold— it’s 63°F out, and he’s only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 

(Sirius): yeah, a bit  
(Bookshop Boy): I could bring you a hoodie if you want. Not getting any more sleep anytime soon

That makes Sirius nervous. Yeah, this boy is cute as hell, and seems sweet— but what if he has bad intentions? It’s one in the morning, pitch black outside, and no one’s around. He’s had his fair share of shitty relationships— he knows this could easily go south. 

He’s taken too long to answer, he supposes, when Remus begins typing again. 

(Bookshop Boy): Sorry, not trying to make you nervous  
(Bookshop Boy): It’s okay if you are  
(Bookshop Boy): Just thought I’d offer 

Sirius bites his lip, brows furrowed. He wants to see this boy again, god he wants to see him again. He’s just… anxious. 

(Sirius): sorry abt that  
(Sirius): i’d like it if you came  
(Sirius): just not sure what would happen after?  
(Sirius): sorry, overthinking  
(Sirius): you could totally come bring me a hoodie, that would be real nice  
(Sirius): idk, just a bit nervous 

Sirius slaps a hand lightly to his forehead. Always such an open book, so easy to open— this cute boy probably thinks he’s crazy, by now. 

Instead of watching his screen longer, Sirius clicks the power button and tips his head back against the branch behind him. He looks at the stars— actually looks at them. It’s a cloudy night, so some of the constellations are partially obscured, but they’re beautiful nonetheless. 

He traces them with his finger, internally listing all the names of the stars making the defined shapes. It’s relaxing, easy. 

His phone vibrates in his lap. And again, and again. Four times. Sirius takes his eyes off the sky, returning his focus to his phone. 

(Bookshop Boy): Hey, I get it  
(Bookshop Boy): We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.  
(Bookshop Boy): Just like, two bros stargazing together in comfy hoodies  
(Bookshop Boy): And when you decide you want your stargazing grounds to yourself again, I’ll yeet myself, no questions asked

Sirius smiles, calmed by the humorous assurances. 

(Sirius): did you really just say you’ll. yeet yourself?  
(Bookshop Boy): Maybe  
(Bookshop Boy): So whats the verdict, star boy?

Sirius thinks for a second, thumbs hovering. 

(Sirius): yeah, that sounds nice  
(Sirius): it is kinda cold out here  
(Sirius): … and lonely  
(Sirius): it’s a date, then!  
(Sirius): … platonically. 

Sirius smiles wide. God, James is going to be so pissed when Sirius gets another boyfriend before James gets a single girlfriend. 

(Bookshop Boy): Awesome!  
(Bookshop Boy): Where you at?  
(Sirius): you know that sketchy ass italian restaurant downtown? there’s a little kids’ park right behind it with a basketball court to the left. there’s a giant oak tree at the other end of the court, that’s where i am  
(Sirius): … if that makes any sense at all  
(Bookshop Boy): Yep! Makes perfect sense. See you in 10, star boy. 

Sirius grins again, blushing like crazy. 

(Sirius): can’t wait!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus smiles, and holds out the dark grey hoodie in his hands. Sirius takes it, slips it over himself easily— it’s a couple sizes too big. 
> 
> Fuck, Remus’s sweaters are big on him. It’s meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @elizabeth_dicewielder for beta reading this chapter!

“How the hell did you get up there?” A soft, slightly raspy voice calls from the base of the tree, his smile clear in his tone. 

Sirius grins, snapping the book in his hands shut and looking down from his little nook. He tucks it back under his arm and carefully climbs halfway down the tree, before jumping the rest of the way down. 

He lands right in front of Remus, who’s still fucking adorable. His sandy curls are tousled from the light breeze, the nose ring that initially drew Sirius’s eyes to him exchanged for a diamond stud. The oversized beige sweatshirt he’s wearing is slipping off his shoulder to reveal a tiny flower tattoo. 

“Don’t know,” Sirius finally replies, after staring at Remus a few seconds too long. “Been doing it all my life.” 

Remus smiles, and holds out the dark grey hoodie in his hands. Sirius takes it, slips it over himself easily— it’s a couple sizes too big. 

Fuck, Remus’s sweaters are big on him. It’s meant to be. 

“Thanks,” Sirius breathes, pulling the hood up to hide his messy, raven hair. 

“No problem,” Remus nods. “You wanna go find a place to lie down? ‘M not really into the idea of climbing a thirty foot tree.” 

“Yeah. C’mon, I know a place.” 

Sirius leads Remus to another spot he knows around here, where the grass is soft and there are no harsh lights to disrupt the stars’ pattern. 

They sit side by side, shoulders touching. The small point of contact is enough to make Sirius’s heart flutter. Any more touch would be too much, Sirius thinks, but this is perfect. 

“You spend a lot of time here?” Remus asks softly, head tilted up to look at the stars. 

Sirius sets his book in his lap, mirroring the movement. “Mm, yeah. No one else really knows about it, it’s quite nice.” 

“I like it,” Remus hums. “‘S quiet.” He lies back, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah. Been coming here since I was, like, fourteen, and never seen another person,” Sirius replies with a light laugh. 

After a moment of consideration, Sirius joins Remus in lying back, his hands shoved into the hoodie pocket. He wants to say some cheesy shit like it’s nice to have a partner though, but decides it would be way too weird. Too much too soon. 

“... So what’s your story, star boy?” Remus asks after a few moments. 

“Hmm? My story?” 

“Yeah. Like, where you’re from, what you do, all that jazz,” Remus elaborates. 

“Oh!” Sirius replies. He thinks for a minute. “Uh, well I’m from France, moved here seven years ago— don’t really know why, though, the food in France was so much better,” Sirius jokes. 

“You’re French! I fucking called it,” Remus exclaims, smiling over at Sirius. 

Sirius laughs lightly. “Not really hard to tell, with this dumb accent I can’t seem to shake.” 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Remus half-whispers. 

“Really?” He whacks a mosquito off his arm, just a little violently.

“Yeah. I love…” Remus seems to second guess what he was saying, before he just says quietly, “French accents.” 

“Huh. I still think it’s incredibly obnoxious, but I appreciate the ego boost,” Sirius grins.

“Aye, no problem. Tell me more?” Remus sounds so interested.

Sirius is kind of shocked by that. No one he’s dated has ever asked him about himself first. “Uh, I work at the café down the road part time, and I volunteer at animal shelters when I can? That’s pretty much it.” 

“Ooh, you’re an animal person too?” Remus perks up, smiling widely. 

“Oh yeah, I love dogs more than any human. I can’t have one because my parents kinda suck, so I volunteer so I can hang out with them,” Sirius replies. 

“Same, except my parents are allergic. I can’t wait ‘till I can get one,” Remus says, with a distinct tinge of longing. 

“Mine aren’t allergic, they just don’t like joy,” Sirius jokes. 

“Sorry about that. What else, star boy?”

“My life isn’t very eventful,” Sirius snorts. “I mean, I spend my Saturday nights sitting in a park looking at stars. Not really all that interesting, I don’t think.” 

Remus looks over at him. “It’s unique?” He jokes tentatively. Sirius huffs out a laugh.

“Sure, but not the good kind,” he replies. “Tell me about you.” 

“Alright, fine,” Remus says, still looking at Sirius. Sirius eyes are, once again, drawn to that damn nose piercing. That thing will be the death of him, he swears. 

“Well, I’ve lived here all my life, never even been out of the country. I do online school so I can help my mum with her bookshop, but I think I’m gonna go to community college next year. I’d like to study psychology, but I’m not sure…” Remus trails off, like he’s worried it’ll sound stupid. 

Sirius’s eyes widen. “Ah, I’m thinking about going into psychology too!” He exclaims. 

“Really? That’s so perfect! I’ve wanted to since I was, like, five.” 

“Same. But my parents want me to go to Juliard or some shit for classical piano or whatever, so I dunno,” Sirius scoffs. 

“You play piano?” Remus asks, intrigued. 

“Not by choice,” Sirius grumbles. He hates playing piano; the memories of fingers being crushed in the fallboard when he plays a wrong note press in on him every time. 

Remus sits up and cracks his back; Sirius cringes at the sound, so close to— fuck, don’t go down that rabbit hole. 

Sirius pulls himself out of the unpleasant memories as Remus lies back down. 

“Sorry, that was gross. I’ve got a bad back, gotta do that sometimes,” Remus explains.

Sirius shakes his head. “It’s alright.” 

“Why don’t you like piano?” Remus asks. 

Sirius shivers. “I’d… rather not talk about it,” he says guiltily. 

“Oh, for sure, sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sirius says softly, giving a reassuring smile. 

They talk for a bit longer, about everything and nothing, until Sirius finally sits up. He brushes the grass off the back of the hoodie and stretches a bit.

“Well, we should both probably go home before these damn mosquitoes kill us,” he says, batting one off his arm. 

Remus laughs lightly, sitting up as well. “Yeah,” he agrees. 

Sirius starts to pull off the hoodie, but Remus stops him. “Keep it,” he insists. “I don’t want you freezing to death on your walk home.” 

Sirius blinks, surprised. “Oh, are— are you sure?” 

“‘Course,” Remus smiles. “I’ve got plenty of the same exact thing, it’s okay. I’ll feel better if you just take it,” he adds. 

“Thank you,” Sirius says gratefully. He stands, offering a hand to Remus. “And thanks for coming out, it was really nice.” 

“I’m glad I did. Text me when you’ve gotten home safe, alright?” Remus asks. Fuck, he’s so goddamn sweet. 

“Yeah, I will. See you soon?” Sirius says hopefully. 

“‘Course. Bye, star boy.” Remus starts to walk back to his car, waving over his shoulder. 

“Bye, Remus,” Sirius grins, starting in the opposite direction. 

God, he misses Remus already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! reviews are much appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! reviews are much appreciated xx


End file.
